


I'm Yours

by BehindYolaasEyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Nightclub, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Strangers to Lovers, We need Naruto to find happiness, lots of comfort, mild slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindYolaasEyes/pseuds/BehindYolaasEyes
Summary: To him, it was more than just crying, it was the type of desolate sobbing that came from a person drained of all hope.------------AU [Nightclub/Bar] SasuNaru fic.Abuse and torment. They seemed to be just a couple of words, but the meaning behind them was the sole reason as to why Naruto woke up on a hospital bed one day with his happiness wripped away from him.Not being able to deal with any more pain, he decides to move into another town as he accepts a job offer he's handed to by a couple of strangers, Iruka and Kakashi but, what will happen when his past decides to pay him a visit? And why was a person with onyx eyes always watching him?





	1. Left

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be working on both this fic, and 'When it Rains' considering I have more free time on my hands (:
> 
> Sidenote: The image I uploaded is originally a gif I found on pinterest. I don't happen to know who it belongs to but Kudos to whoever put together this magnificent peice of art!
> 
> Any feedback or constructive criticism is always welcomed. Enjoy!

[](https://ibb.co/ckaQKd)

 

 

 

He couldn't breath, it felt as if someone was choking him. His heart was racing and all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball to wait for someone to save him.

His clothes started to get damp and his abdomen made it very painful to move.

A choked cry for help forced itself up his throat; making a tear run down his cheek.

"Help" he croaked out

Blue orbs examined the area he was in. The wooden floor was tainted with blood - his blood. Just looking at it made him nauseous; the urge to vomit was there, clawing at his throat. He jerked his head to the side as his stomach contracted violently and forced everything out. Chunks of blood spewed out of his coughing, choking mouth - some of the bile stuck to his lips.

The sound of a door closing had him widening his eyes

"Help" he tried once more

He heard a voice, but it was too far away to comprehend. Instead of calling out again, he felt his lids grow heavy with exhaustion, so he closed them. No one would be able to save him..

A burning sensation flared on his shoulder, feeling as though his skin was tearing itself. He blinked his eyes open, but the tears made it difficult to see.

With a couple more blinks, a figure came into view above him yelling out incoherent words that he couldn't make out. He tried to speak out to the stranger, but the darkness was gradually pulling him in and in the end, it succeeded.

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

He was in a heavy black cloud. Nothing to see, nothing to hear, just the heaviness in his entire body. He tried to pull himself out of it using the remaining strength he had, and little by little, a low buzzing noise began to invade his hearing, along with clicking of feet near him. Where was he?

His eyelids felt heavy as well, but he blinked slowly as he desperately tried to open his eyes. After succeeding, the strong smell of chloroform hit the inside of his nostrils, making him wrinkle his nose.

It was a room - or more so a hospital room. Its walls were simply cream, not peeling or dirty, just cream. Not one single decoration was found at all save the limp curtain in which separated his bed from anothers.

"Naruto?"

Blue eyes watched as a figure walked towards him.

"K-ki-" His throat felt dry

"Naruto! Thank God your awake"

"W-wat..er" he managed to mutter out

"Here buddy, drink up"

A warm hand placed itself behind his neck as a straw entered his mouth. The liquid was cold but soothing; helping the pain in his throat subside a bit.

Carefully, he pushed the straw out if his mouth with his tongue and looked up.

A boy with shaggy brown hair, sharp eyes and triangle tattoos located on his cheeks, was looking at him - a depth of sadness behind his brown orbs.

"Kiba?"

"Dammit Naruto, you scared the shit out of me back there"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to but, what exactly did I do?"

The teens eyebrows shot up in shock "You mean you don't remember?"

He shook his head.

"Well" Kiba crossed his arms "I was supposed to go over your house once your parents left on their vacation with your brother. Do you remember that?"

"Um, I think so"

"Well when I got there, the door was unlocked and you wouldn't answer me. I thought you had left with them after all, but then I..." he paused

"You what?"

"I found you lying on the floor in your room. You were so beaten up and...you just..you weren't moving" he explained with a frown "I was so fucking scared, I didn't know what to do."

Kibas words overstruck his memory, making his heart pound much faster in his chest

"I thought, they had actually killed you this time-"

"Kiba" he interrupted him with a shaky voice "the baby, the baby is fine right? P-please tell me it's fine"

Naruto perceived the way brown eyes looked away from him, making his blood run cold

"Naruto...the docs did all they could but.."

"But?"

"They..." his brown eyes made contact with his own as his friend struggled to talk

"They what Kiba!"

"Dammit - they couldn't save it"

The room remained silent as blue eyes stared blankly at the teen standing in front of him as the words sunk in. His happiness was gone?

"It was already too late"

"No" Naruto shook his head "No, you're joking right? Cause if you are...it's n-not funny"

"I-" the teen looked away from him once again "I wish I was bud" he whispered

He shut his eyes "Please Kiba.." he sniffled "please tell me you're joking"

"I can't..I'm sorry..."

His walls, the walls he held up to make him strong gradually tumbled down, brick by brick. As much as he tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from his throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water began falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping.

He felt Kibas body embrace him into a hug, but it did nothing to stop the tears streaming from his deep blue eyes. To him, it was more than just crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing that came from a person drained of all hope.

"I'm so sorry Naruto" Kiba whispered

The blondes chin trembled "W-why d-did it have to be my b-baby Kiba?"

"I don't know bud...I don't know"

His tan hand went up and placed itself on his abdomen; the slight touch made him flinch.

"Be careful" Kiba said. He let go of the blonde "they performed surgery on you so you have a couple of stitches"

Naruto nodded

"Why did they beat you?"

The blonde let out a short laugh "Menma found the results in my room" he tried explaining with a raspy voice "he showed both my parents and they didn't take it well. Can you believe it?" He continued to laugh "and I don't even understand why I'm laughing when all I feel is pain in my heart"

"Fucking Menma man" Kiba growled "Why does he hate you so much!"

"Because" Naruto gazed up at the angry teen "He doesn't see me as a brother, and my parents aren't biologically mine..I was adopted"

The silence made Naruto's blood run cold as the air that crept through the rooms open window. He never told Kiba about his adoption because all his family despised him cuz of it. He didn't want his only friend to hate him as well, or look at him as if he were some kind of loser.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Naruto bit his lip "You're my only friend, I was scared you were going to push me away if you found out"

Kiba snorted "As if you could get rid of me that easily"

Naruto swiftly looked up at the teen with tears in his eyes "you don't care?"

"Dude, you're my best friend, no adoption is ever gonna change that. Plus, I always wondered why you had blonde hair and everyone else had red"

"I think they hate me even more cuz of it"

"Ha! Didn't they hear? Red is so overrated; blonde is the new 'it' "

Naruto shrugged, he knew his friend was trying to lighten up the mood, but this time, it was hopeless.

"I just...I just hate how you let those imposters beat you whenever they want"

The blonde swallowed a lump forming in his throat "I guess I got used to it"

"Well what are you gonna do now?"

"I can't go back to that house" he sniffled

"Are you going to press charges?"

"No" the blonde choked out "it would be my word against theirs...no one will ever believe me remember?"

"Be strong buddy, I know it hurts, just...let it all out"

Naruto's shoulders dropped in resignation, complete hopelessness and heartache converted into tears that rained down his face at lightning speed. There was nothing else he could do but feel Kiba hug him and try to comfort him.

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Naruto nodded

He had spent four days in the hospital when the doctor gave him permission to leave. Before leaving though, he used the restroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His skin was somewhat pale, but his light tan was beginning to appear, and dark bags adorned the bottom of his eyes. He recognized himself, but..it just wasn't the same person he remembered he was. The moment he stepped outside that day, a hollow feeling overtook him. Every bit of hope within him had shattered along with the happiness that began blooming once upon a time. Kiba's mom, Tsume, allowed Naruto to stay with them for a week, but they never really told her what had transpired. She seemed to glance at the blonde here and there since he would flinch more than usual, but she never commented on it.

Naruto had a hard time dealing with his loss that week. He spent his time laying on Kibas bed, simply pouring his heart out all alone because that's how he wished to be. He still felt a bit sore and his stitches continued to be sensitive so he couldn't really do much but walk around. Kiba had been helping him through it all though. He took him back to that horrible house the day of his discharge, and helped him pack some clothes for him along with some money Naruto had been saving for months. The blonde had found a portrait he was working on hidden under his mattress. It was unfinished and the spark he added on the painting no longer shone, but nevertheless he still took it with him. They didn't really know when his adoptive parents were going to be back from their vacation, so they made sure to hurry as much as they could to fill up the duffel bag and leave.

"Yes Kiba" Naruto responded with enough confidence "I just...I can't live with them anymore. Not after..."

"You don't have to say it, I understand. But are you sure going to your boyfriends house is the best idea right now? He hasn't even returned any of your calls since last month dude."

Naruto gazed out the window; Kiba was right, it was disappointing to know that Sasori kept denying his calls. His boyfriend had never done that before, so the closer the bus took them to his house, the more he felt his palms sweat. It was going to be difficult for Naruto to inform the guy he loves that he had miscarried his baby, but it had to be done. His conscious would only be at ease if he told him the truth.

The sound of the bus halting made him stiffen

"We're here" Kiba said as he stood up with an orange duffel bag "C'mon"

Naruto shut his eyes and gradually breathed in and out. He could do this, Sasori would be upset - but they would get through it together.

Opening his eyes, he got up slowly from his seat and followed Kiba.

It was a quiet neighborhood, there were no children in sight and no cars seemed to pass through the small street except for the bus.

"Well" Kiba broke the silence "I guess this is it. Do you know which house is his?"

Naruto shook his head "Hes only invited me once before"

He saw his shaggy friend raise an eyebrow

"He said he rents a room from an old lady who hates visitors. When we first started...you know...he made me sneak in at night through the window so I couldn't really see much but the street name"

Naruto looked around but didn't seem to find any familiar house nor window that could belong to Sasori. He should've asked for the address a long time ago to make things much easier.

"Um, bud, is that him over there?"

The blonde followed the finger Kiba was using to point with, and saw a car pull up in front of a yellow house. A blonde girl got out of the drivers side and Sasori from the passenger side.

"That doesn't look like an old lady dude"

Naruto watched in disbelief as his red haired boyfriend grabbed the blonde by her waist and kissed her.

It was as if some translucent force punched him right in the stomach and knocked the breath out of him. His eyes widened and his mouth slightly opened, showing how speechless he was.

"That fucking asshole!"

Blue eyes watched as his friend ran Sasori's way and he instantly came back into reality

"No" he whispered. He tried to run after him but the pain in his abdomen made it nearly impossible. Instead he power walked as fast as he could to stop whatever Kiba was trying to do.

Time seemed to slow down though when he witnessed kiba grab Sasori by the shoulder, spin him around, and punch him square in the face. The red head fell on the floor with a thud and sent Kiba a glare.

"What the fuck man!"

"Fuck you!" Kiba spat out "how dare you fucking cheat on Naruto!"

Once he heard the commotion, the blonde froze in place. He was already near all three of them, but his body refused to walk all the way. He saw Sasori turn his way and his black eyes connected with his own blue. His stomach churned when he saw a smirk on the cheaters face.

"Babe" Sasori said as he turned to look at the blonde girl "Go ahead, I need to handle some problems"

The girl rolled her eyes "Whatever, just hurry up"

Getting up from the floor, he wiped the line of blood that flowed down his nostril "Well well well, Naruto, what a surprise"

The blonde couldn't speak, the lump in his throat prevented him to do so.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"Why you.."

"Kiba, stop" his voice forced itself out "let me talk to him"

He felt his friends eyes on him, but he didn't have the energy to look at him. He already felt embarrassed and humiliated enough. Having to see the pity in his eyes would only make him feel worse.

"Fine"

The sound of footsteps was the only indication that Kiba walked away

"Why?" Naruto questioned

Sasori crossed his arms "Why what?"

"Why are you cheating on me?"

A chuckled erupted out of the guys mouth "How can I cheat on someone I'm not with?"

Blue eyes widened

"But..I thought..."

"What? That we were in a real relationship? Get real Naruto, you were just a good fuck to pass the time"

"I gave myself to you" he whispered

"And I enjoyed it, trust me" Sasori smirked "but it was your choice to believe everything I told you - just how it was your choice to offer your body to me"

Naruto swallowed the lump in this throat. He refused to show weakness to someone who didn't care about anyone else.

"You're pathetic if you ever thought I would even want someone to see me with you. I mean, look at you" he waved his hand up and down "you look awful. Why else do you think I told you to keep our fucking a secret? Just go home and be useless somewhere else." And with that, he turned and walked away.

Naruto watched him leave with wide eyes. He blinked slowly, but with every blink, his eyes grew more and more glassy.  
For the second time in less than a month, he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

"You okay bud?"

Naruto gave him a sarcastic smile "I'm never okay"

He could no longer take it, his knees gave out. Kiba hurriedly grabbed him, but it didn't stop him from pouring out his grief in a flood of uncontrollable tears with gut-wrenching sobs spilling out through his chest

"Why doesn't anyone want me" he mumbled through the suppressed sound of hiccups "I'm so stupid"

"You're not stupid" Kiba snapped back

Not even his comment was able to sooth the blonde this time.

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

The voices in the background weren't loud enough to cover the sounds coming from Naruto's nose as he continued to sniffle. He had wiped his face so much that his eyes were red and swollen. It took Kiba around thirty minutes and an ice coffee to get him to stop crying

"Feel any better?"

The blonde gave him a deadpan look

"Hey" Kiba raised up his hands "just trying to help out"

"I know" Naruto sighed "it's just, a lot of stuff to take in. The parents that raised me, beat me till I almost died, I...lost my baby.." he looked away as he tried to blink the tears away "and turns out I was being used...it...hurts Kiba." He took a sip from his ice coffee and welcomed the cold liquid as it relieved his discomfort and soreness.

"How about we leave this town and go live somewhere else? No one will know who we are and you'll be able to start fresh"

"No. I don't have enough money and your dead wrong if you think I'm going to let you leave your house." Naruto replied "you're eighteen and about to start college"

Kiba slouched on his seat "you're right, my parents will try and kill me too - uh" he gave the blonde an apologetic smile "sorry"

"Don't worry about it"

Looking around, Naruto examined the place. It was a very popular coffee shop in this town, almost everyone attending the college near the area came here. It made him wonder though - how it would feel like to attend that is. After high school his adoptive parents didn't allow him to attend college because they simply wanted him to be at home locked up.

"Dammit Kakashi! This is all your fault!"

"Iruka I said I was sorry"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. He turned his gaze to the counter where he saw two strange men arguing. One of them had a high ponytail spiked up, warm brown eyes, a deep scar running across his nose with a black suit on. The other just looked plain weird - he was also in a black suit, but he had grayish hair spiked up to the side in an impossible angle, black eyes, and there was something covering his face starting from under his eyes to his neck.

"Kiba, have you ever seen those guys?"

Said teen looked around the blonde and spotted them "Hm, na. Never seen them, but look at everyone's reaction" his brown orbs moved back and forth "I doubt anyone here knows them"

He was right, almost every person in the cafe were looking at the two strangers with frowns upon their faces.

"Now what are we gonna do? Huh? We're not going to make it to the meeting because your forgetful ass forgot to put gas in the damn car"

"I said I was sorry babe c'mon"

Both men made there way to a booth right in front of Naruto and Kiba and sat down.

"Oh no, don't you c'mon me, I blame you!"

"Wow" Kiba muttered "sounds like a married couple"

"Ah, well you see kid" naruto turned to the voice and saw the masked man tap Kibas shoulder "that's because we're engaged"

Kiba widened his eyes and chuckled nervously "Uh, congrats?"

"Thanks" the stranger said before he took a sip from his coffee "By the way, do any of you happen to know if there's a gas place around here? We've been asking, but everyone seems to be on their period today"

"Kakashi!"

Kiba erupted in laughter whereas Naruto's lips curled up a bit

"Actually" kiba calmed his breathing "my mom owns one. It's just around the corner. If you want-" he glanced at Naruto "we can take you there - by walking though"

"Yes!" The ponytail guy practically yelled out in excitement "I mean-" he cleared his throat "that would be great"

"Rrrright, c'mon bud, lets take them"

Naruto nodded

The more they walked outside in the fresh summer air, the more Naruto found the two strangers to be kinda cool and laid back. He managed to get their names because the one named Iruka kept blaming Kakashi for their trouble, which he found amusing.

Once they all got to the gas station, kiba introduced both men to Tsume. They all got along great and Tsume ended up giving them a full tank of gas for free when one of her tow trucks brought the car to them. Kiba and Kakashi were filling up the car while naruto smiled at Tsume while she yelled at Kiba to do his job right.

"What's your name?"

The blondes smile faltered when he saw Iruka waiting for an answer "um, Naruto"

"You don't talk much do you"

"Sorry" he mumbled "it's been a long two weeks"

"So Blondie does speak after all"

Blue orbs glanced at Kakashi and Kiba walking towards him

"Naruto is very talkative actually - well with me" Kiba chuckled "but don't let his shyness fool you, he's actually a very talented artist"

Naruto's ears picked up a gasp coming from Iruka's direction

"You paint?"

"I uh, yeah I do" naruto stuttered

"Wow, do you have any work you can show us?"

The blondes smile disappeared. When him and Kiba went to his room, he had only gotten one of his portraits and forgot to take his sketching book with him.

"I seemed to have misplaced my book"

"But" kiba intervened "he painted that mural behind you guys"

Both Kakashi and Iruka swiftly whirled around and were left opened mouthed in awe. There painted on the wall, was a grand picture of an old fully white dog laying on a field of grass surrounded by beautiful trees and flowers. Naruto remembered the day he worked on it, it was last year when Kiba's dog passed away. Kiba's mother was the one who asked him for the favor and Naruto never denied anything to them because to him, they were practically his family.

"Wow" Iruka breathed out "it's magnificent, you have such great talent"

Naruto felt his face burn "thank you"

He felt a bit confused when he saw both men whispering to each other, so he glanced at Kiba, but his shaggy friend just gave him a shrug.

"Alright blondie" Kakashi looked straight into Naruto's eyes "Iruka and I just opened up a new club where we live, it would be an honor if you could paint something inside of it. Would you be up to it?"

Disbelieving, Naruto looked between both men. Did he hear right? Were they offering him a...job?

"What?" His voice shook with surprise

"You would be doing us a great favor, we'll even pay you" Iruka voiced out "please say yes"

A slow smile built up in the blondes face as the offer sunk in "you mean it?"

"Of course!"

"B-but I.." getting paid wasn't the issue, he just didn't have anywhere to stay if he decided to accept. It would be in another place - an unknown one at that.

"That's great dude! You've been wanting to get away from here and you found an opportunity" Kiba excitedly said

"Yes but..I have no where to stay, I'm sorry" Naruto confessed

He caught both men glance at each other before nodding in agreement

"We really don't have anyone else to ask" Iruka explained "and it seems as though you want get away from here so...how about you stay with us and we let you work in our club. That way, you can earn some money to buy or rent yourself a place. You can even invite Kiba over"

Naruto was baffled. His heart and mind didn't know how to react. They both were used to torment, pain - just bad news overall. His eyes began to water; he turned to Kiba and his friend gave him a nod with a thumbs up.

"Okay, I'll do it" he breathed out

"Great!" Kakashi said as he began to walk to his car "we'll take you to your house so you can pick up your stuff"

Naruto frowned "I don't have a home" although the statement wasn't true, that's how he felt. He could no longer call that house anything but painful memories.

Both men were caught off guard considering they froze mid-step

"Everything I have and need" he pointed at the bag slung on Kibas shoulder "is in that duffel bag"

Iruka looked at Kiba, blinked twice and then gave the blonde a gentle smile "Alright" he said "let's get going. Make sure to get your friends number so you can call him when we get there"

Naruto nodded.

"I'll try and visit alright" Kiba stated as he handed the orange bag to him and a piece of paper scribbled with his cell "cause like I said, you can't get rid of me that easily. Stay strong bud"

For the first time since everything went downhill, Naruto laughed. It was bright and happy and it felt...right

"Thanks Kibs, for always having my back. Give Akamaru a big hug from me when you see him, I know he's still at the vet. And tell your mom to stop giving you dog treats, you breath is starting to stink"

His shaggy friend grinned and extended his arm out to him with his hand in a fist; Naruto did the same and they both laughed in harmony as they fist pumped


	2. Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'd like to sincerely apologize for disappearing and leaving this story unfinished. These past months have been very hectic for me, but trust me when I say that I will continue this fic till I finish it :)
> 
> Also, a big thank you for leaving your lovely comments regarding the story; they encourage me to keep writing! Happy reading ^_^
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Naruto franchise.

The sound of voices gradually pulled him into consciousness; abruptly ending his dream.

"-barely met the kid"

Tan eyelids blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the blinding light shooting through them. His body was sore and his energy level felt weak, but he still managed to pull himself into a more comfortable position on his seat.

"seems like a nice kid, a bit weak, but talented. We already offered so might as well see how everything turns out."

"Mm, your right"

He heard a snort "Aren't I always"

"Don't push it"

Narutos lips slightly curled up - these strangers were uncanny but amusing.

"Oh good, your awake"

Blue eyes eventually fully opened and maneuvered there way to the voice.

On the passenger seat, Iruka was looking back at him with a gentle smile. The scar running across his nose seemed to catch the blondes attention though. It reminded him of the scars he knew were visible on his own cheeks and was actually curious enough to ask how he got his scar, but decided against it.

"You were out for a while, you want some water?"

Naruto shook his head "No thank you" he quietly answered as he turned his attention to the window. It surprised him how the sun was still out and shining considering they managed to leave close to four p.m.

Without casting a glance to neither man, he asked "How long have I been asleep?"

"For about two two hours" it was Kakashi who answered this time "you managed to sleep throughout the whole way kid"

The blonde nodded even though he knew the silver haired man wasn't directly looking at him.

"You must've been pretty tired" he continued "to knock out immediately once we began driving"

"Yeah" Naruto cleared his throat "these past weeks have been...rough"

"Mm, yes, Iruka said the same thing earlier"

Not knowing what else to say, he decided to remain silent. It wasn't as if he had anything against the two strangers - on the contrary, he was happy that he was offered such a generous job.

It was just the fear that kept crawling its way up his mind. What if these men were criminals or rapists? He should've known better than to accept anything from complete strangers but, he was desperate. Anything was better than staying in a town full of people who didn't give a damn about him.

A low sigh escaped his mouth

Hopefully he made the right decision in trusting them. It wasn't everyday someone offered their home to just anyone over a mural.

"We're here"

Naruto peered outside the window and felt his eyes widen "Woah" he whispered "you guys live here?"

Someone laughed but he was too engraved on eyeing the house to know who.

"Yes we do"

It was jaw-dropping. The house was a series of rectangles constructed of steel and glass; it was unapologetic modern.

How was it that these two strangers were able to afford a house such as this one...

"C'mon kid, you can drool inside"

"Kakashi! Be nice!" Iruka ordered

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he gave both men an apologetic smile "heh, sorry"

He got out of the car with his duffel bag in hand and followed both of them. As he walked, he noticed the grass appeared very healthy and well cut in the front, while the outdoor pathway placed in the middle contained black and white tiles.

It was to be expected of course since the house looked to be very expensive, but his eyebrows shot up in astonishment when he saw Kakashi scan and slide a red card in some kind of contraption placed by the front door. In a matter of seconds, it slid open and a second steel door appeared.

Wow, it felt like a movie.

He watched as Iruka raised up his hand and a red light appeared, scanning his palm up and down.

Just like that, a click was heard and the second door opened.

"Alright Naruto, come on in" Kakashi said

The blonde stiffly nodded. He stepped inside and was greeted with a beautiful interior living room. The walls were fashionable shades of white and the floor polished concrete. Frames of both men were hung, along with glass vases that looked as though cost a fortune.

Although the family room was filled with three beautiful gray and black sofas, a plasma screen and white orchids on a dark cherry coffee table, it still contained enough space to throw a party.

"Wow...you both have a beautiful home"

"Thank you" Iruka responded with a proud smile. He removed his coat and placed it on top of the couch. "Now" he continued as he rolled up his sleeves "are you hungry? I can whip up something for all of us"

Naruto was about to respond when Kakashi interrupted

"I actually have to go to the office" he said while checking his wrist-watch "But you both go on ahead, Ill just buy something on my way"

Iruka rolled his eyes "fine"

Kakashis eyes danced with amusement as he lifted his hands up in surrender "Ma, I forgot I had to get everything ready for Sasuke. You know how annoying he gets when everything isn't in order"

The brown haired man sighed "I know I know, go"

"I'll see you both later then"

Naruto waved him goodbye but was caught off guard when he felt the mans hand playfully tap his head. It actually left him speechless, so he became quiet as a mouse when the silver haired man gave Iruka a peck on the lips and left.

"Alright, follow me Naruto. What do you like to eat? How ab - Naruto?"

The blonde blinked twice in confusion before he noticed Iruka staring at him in concern.

"Oh, heh, sorry" he chuckled softly "have a lot of things in my mind. Do you need any help?"

Iruka frowned "No it's fine. You can just watch t.v or go lay down if you'd like. I'll call you down when the food is ready"

It was a tempting offer, but being alone with his thoughts was a bad idea. Maybe spending some time with the man will help him clear his head.

"I already slept enough in the car, I don't mind helping out"

"Hmm, Well alright, if your up to it. C'mon"

Entering the kitchen made him realize he shouldn't be so surprised. Of course it was going to be just as amazing as the whole house.

"So" Iruka turned to him "Spaghetti?"

Naruto smiled "Sure"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Thanks for the food"

Naruto said with a gigantic smile decorating his slightly tan face "It was delicious"

Iruka, who was sitting opposite of him, looked up and gave him a similar smile "Well thank you for helping" he replied "it actually came out much more better than when Kakashi helps out"

Naruto couldn't help it. He snickered.

"Alright" Iruka continued with a chuckle "I need to be at the club in two hours. Would you like to accompany me? Kakashi will probably meet us there"

The blonde got up from his seat and picked up his empty bowl from the granite table "Sure" he said as he followed the brown haired man into the kitchen "but um"

Iruka halted mid step at the hesitation and turned to him in question

"Well...how do you dress up to go...to a nightclub I mean..."

"Hmm" the man voiced out "well, you seem very slim" brown eyes began to analyze him up and down "I believe I have something for you to wear. Just go wash up and I'll leave the clothes on your bed"

"Okay but, where's the bathroom?"

"Oh!" Iruka exclaimed "right, your room. Here, leave your bowl in the sink and follow me"

The way to his soon to be room felt like walking through a museum. It was impossible to keep walking when in every wall or corner there were different beautiful objects pulling his attention. The staircase was hidden behind a door, but once they got upstairs, it felt like they were in a whole different house.

"Here we are" Iruka finally spoke up. He opened a white door and let him walk in first. As soon as he entered the room, he was in complete awe. It looked as though he was in some kind of cloud.

White walls greeted him with a variety of paintings hung up; it took his whole breath away. An immense bed was placed in the center by the wall, whereas on the opposite side were two french doors which most likely led to a balcony. As he checked every corner, a smile began to grow, only to gradually fade away into horror.

"Um" he mumbled when he saw a couple of transparent glass walls "the bathroom is see through"

Iruka snorted "yeah, sorry about that. This was someone else's room before and he specifically asked for it to be arranged this way"

Naruto nodded "oh..okay"

"But don't worry, no one will come in. This is your room, we won't invade your privacy"

The blonde simply faced the man with a hesitant smile "are you sure I can stay?" He asked "this all seems...very-"

"Don't even worry about the money Naruto, you working in the bar and painting the mural is enough for us"

"Well...okay. Thank you Iruka"

"No need to thank me. Get cleaned up and I'll wait for you downstairs" he said while walking towards the door "ah, before I leave, there's a curtain you can hang on the glass door to the shower folded in a cabinet"

"Oh, thank you again"

Naruto watched as he disappeared behind the door. Once he was alone, he sat down on the bed carefully, leaving his duffel bag on the floor.

Closing his eyes, the old room he grew up in appeared in his thoughts. It was nothing compared to this room, but he still felt hollow inside.

It made him realize that two complete strangers, in which he just met, treat him much better than the family who raised him throughout his whole life. How was it his heart felt warm with just one simple touch on the head by a random person? It was an experience he never got to feel with his mother nor his father. Was he really a disappointment to them?

He felt the muscles of his chin tremble like a small child as he opened his eyes.

The pain he felt in his heart was caused by the people he grew to care for...the people who despised him.

Silently, pearl-shaped tears rolled down his cheeks as the unbearable memories flashed in his mind, one after the other. Every punch, every hateful word spat in his face made his lips tremble much more. He had always been alone in life -Kiba being the only friend who stayed by his side but, there were times when he couldn't fully pour his heart out to his friend because he felt as though he was annoying him. Lots of anger and sorrow has been kept hidden deep down within him and he was afraid that sooner or later, he was going to burst.

He sat there for a couple more minutes, trying his best to stop the liquid from pouring out until he finally stood up and wiped his tears away. Shaking his whole body, he stepped in the bathroom.

If there was one thing he was sure of, he had to overcome it. No matter how long it took.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Was it possible to look in a mirror and not be able to recognize the person staring back?

Naruto's eyes roamed his whole profile, trying very hard to identify the person in the reflection before him.

"Naruto?" A voice and a knock at the door interrupted him "are you done? We only have thirty minutes to get there"

"Um" the blonde mumbled out "I, uh..yes"

He gave a turn towards the door and saw Iruka step inside the room with his eyebrows shot up.

"Wow" he said "the clothes fit you perfectly"

Naruto hesitantly smiled "I'm not really used to wearing these kind of clothes. Are you sure they look fine?"

"Tch, you look very handsome Naruto" he responded "let me just fix your choker"

As soon as his hands made contact with his neck, Naruto flinched. It wasn't the first time his body had reacted willingly by itself and of course it wasn't the first time someone noticed. Iruka swiftly removed his hands, a slight concerned frown over-taking his face.

"Naruto" the man crossed his arms "I want you to know that we won't harm you. Anything you need, even if its just to talk, you can count on Kakashi and I"

"Of course Iruka" the blonde forced a smile "thank you so much for everything"

"Well, hopefully you get used to wearing these clothes because its your uniform for the club"

"What?" Naruto's eyes widened "your employees wear these?"

"Of course" Iruka guaranteed him "it's a very high prestigious club and our employees must look nicely suited for such a job"

Naruto was left speechless for what had to be a third time that same day.

"All men are required to wear a slim fit silk like satin luxury dress shirt - long sleeve of course, with slim fit black suit pants, and Doc Marten bentley boots" Iruka explained "of course I provide every employee with one whole uniform, but they can always buy more of the same clothes"

"Wow"

"But let me tell you, you actually have an amazing aura that makes you stand out with this uniform. I was a bit skeptical in making you wear all black, but you look very elegant. The thin choker just adds a bit more charm"

"Uh, thank you" Naruto said quietly

Iruka nodded "alright young man, lets go because we're probably late" he said as he walked out of the room.

The blonde swiftly turned back to the mirror once more and glanced at himself. It was definitely something he had to get used to.

Hurriedly, he too stepped out of the room and carefully went downstairs.

The drive to the club wasn't necessarily uncomfortable nor weird. Iruka kept attempting to make conversation with him, which he thought was nice. The only person he would be able to act like himself with was Kiba, so knowing Iruka was doing his best to help him get comfortable was heartwarming.

Naruto glanced out the window. It was finally dark outside and there was a fresh breeze flowing around. Lots of people seemed to be walking while laughing or conversating. When the car halted in front of a red light, he glanced at a couple hugging while waiting for a green light. They looked so happy and in love, it brought a sad smile on his face.

"Have you ever been in a relationship?"

He maneuvered his attention to Iruka on the drivers side. The man wasn't directly looking at him, but he probably spotted him staring at the couple

"Well" he looked away from him "it was more of a one sided relationship"

Iruka didn't say anything else until they arrived at the nightclub

"I'm sure you'll find someone else who will confidently and willingly fill that other side"

Naruto swiftly turned his head to him in shock.

Iruka offered him a kind smile "C'mon"

The blonde stayed seated for a couple of seconds before his brain caught up with him. He too got out of the car and followed right after Iruka.

They made their way around a huge building before they reached the front of the nightclub. The more they walked up some polished concrete stairs, the more he could hear loud music blaring from inside and see men and women waiting in line to get in. His eyebrows shot up in surprise at how everyone was dressed like luxury with a mixture of sexyness and classiness.

"Mr. Umino"

The blonde jumped slightly at the rough voice

"Lucas, is Kakashi here?"

"Yes sir, he arrived an hour ago"

"What about Sasuke?"

"No sir"

Naruto eyed the big man speaking with Iruka. He looked about six foot or more, and was more on the big side, which most likely was due to muscles. He wore black sunglasses and a black suit; he had to be part of the security team.

"By the way, this is Uzumaki Naruto, he will begin to work here as of today"

Lucas immediately bowed at the blonde "Welcome"

"Um, thank you sir" he replied

"Alright Naruto" Iruka said "let's go in. Thank you Lucas"

The blonde stuck close to the brown haired man as if his life depended on it. He had never experienced being inside a nightclub so he was a bit nervous. The more he walked in, the more his nose was bombarded with the smell of alcohol and his eyes with different colored strobe lights.

In all honesty, he was actually waiting to get hit with the smell of sweat and vomit, but alcohol and cologne was all he was met with.

With his eyes adjusting to the lights flashing, he saw a huge round bar taking the left side of the building with glow in the dark seats. On the right side there was a lounge with elegant sofas and chairs for people to relax in; variety of granite tables filled with bottles and glass cups. A staircase was placed right next to it and when blue eyes looked up, he was able to see a balcony filled with lots of people laughing or dancing.

"Naruto" he was barely able to catch Iruka speaking. It was difficult to listen due to the music blasting.

"Sit by the bar and wait for me" he continued "I'm going to look for Kakashi"

The blonde nodded "okay!" He yelled out

As Iruka disappeared behind dancing bodies on the dance floor, he walked straight to the bar and sat down.

"What would you like young man"

Naruto turned around to face the inside of the bar and saw a girl with long black hair waiting for his answer

"Um, I'm just waiting for someone, thank you"

The bartender seemed to hear him loud and clear because she nodded and walked away to another customer but, before he could even let out a sigh, he felt someone poke his shoulder

"Excuse me, who said you can rest?"

Naruto stiffly turned back around to witness a pink haired girl staring at him with a scowl plastered on her face.

"Well? Are you deaf?"

"I uh, sorry. Are you looking for someone?"

The girl scoffed "this has got to be a joke, who let you in the here? Do you even work here? I've never seen you before"

Naruto felt like a deer caught in headlights. He didn't understand why a stranger with pink hair was harassing him over sitting down.

"I came with Iruka" he tried to explain

"Of course you did bud, that's what all underage people say" she quickly looked behind him and waved her hand "Jugo!"

A large orange haired man walked up behind her and halted "yes Ms. Haruno"

"Apparently this guy is faking to work here by using this uniform" she pointed at Naruto's clothes "please show him the way out"

Blue eyes widened in panic "wait!" He exclaimed "I'm n-not faking. Iruka brought me here"

"Jugo, please" the pink haired girl continued

Naruto watched as the guy named Jugo stepped forward and grabbed him by the arm

"Wait" he continued "there's a misunderstanding - please just speak to Iruka!"

"Don't resist kid" jugo said as he practically dragged him off his chair

The tight grip he had on his arm was painful, it was causing his eyes to glaze up "you're hurting me, please let go" he pleaded. He tried to yank his arm away due to the horrible fear creeping up his spine.

"Listen kid, I said-"

He saw it coming, but it caught him off guard; a balled fist made contact with his stomach. It felt like a semi-truck had just slammed into his gut, resulting in his body doubling over. The grip on his arm disappeared and his knees buckled. As his crumpled body hit the floor, he gasped for air, but oxygen eluded his grasp. Fire ran through every fiber of his abdomen, and the taste of bile kept clawing at his throat, attempting to escape.

"Naruto!"

His ears picked up his name but the pain was too great for him to answer.

"Suigetsu, take him to the restroom"

"Jugo what the fuck is wrong wit-"

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his body and picked him up. He groaned in pain; it was too much.

The feeling of bile rising up began to appear once more.

"Vomit" he whispered "I need to-"

"Alright kid, your next to a toilet, let it all out"

The blonde nodded. He grabbed onto the toilet and puked out everything that was knocked out of him. He seemed to taste iron and immediately froze. His hands went up to touch his abdomen, but he didn't feel his shirt damp; thank God.

"Fuck, Jugo messed you up, stay here I'm going to get Iruka"

Naruto didn't respond, he was too focused on trying to get air back into his lungs

His loud breathing was overpowered by the music so hopefully no one would be able to hear him

His teary eyes managed to open, but one glimpse inside the toilet had him closing them; the water was red. He frowned in disgust and quickly flushed it. Very slowly, he grabbed onto the stall door and pulled himself up. Taking one step at a time, he made it to the sink area and began to rinse his mouth with water while also washing his hands.

"You seem better"

Naruto wiped his mouth with a complimentary towel under the sink and turned his head to the side.

A tall guy with black hair and a pale complexion was leaning by the wall next to the exit staring at him with his arms crossed. His vision was blurry due to the punch so he couldn't really see who the stranger was.

"Well?" His voice seemed annoyed and impatient

"It'll..go away" he quietly replied as he turned back to the sink.

"What are your thoughts on firing Jugo"

"What" the blonde swiftly said as he turned to the stranger once again.

"I can fire him"

"Um, I don't think that's necessary. It was just a misunderstanding"

The stranger scoffed "He nearly sends you to the hospital and your willing to let him keep his job?"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Un, you should wipe the blood off your ear"

The blonde quickly looked in the mirror. He rubbed at his eyes to be able to see a bit more clear and checked his ear - it was true, he did have blood.

While removing the stain, goosebumps began to arise throughout his body. The odd feeling of someone watching him was extreme so he looked back at the stranger, only to find him gone.

"Naruto!"

Iruka appeared running inside with a worried face

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he questioned while checking him over.

Naruto shook his head "I'm fine Iruka, I just - would it be a bother if I went back to your house?"

"No of course not, oh my god I'm going to teach that carrot head a thing or two" he angrily voice out as he helped him out of the restroom.

"It's okay Iruka, I'm fine"

"No you're not, you look a mess! Kakashi will hear from me over his unprofessional employees!"


End file.
